The Red Rose
by Yamada Haru
Summary: setiap hari Himeka selalu mendapat bunga mawar dari orang yang tak di kenalnya. bagaimana jika yang memberikannya itu adalah Gaara orang yang tak ingin di temuinya lagi.[ complete ] [ Gaara X OC ]


**The Red Rose.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Srek.** Kaki Himeka menendang pelan sebuah plastik saat dia membuka pintu apartemennya.

Himeka melihat kearah bawah, dilihat sebuket mawar merah tergeletak di depan pintunya.

Senyuman mengembang di bibirnya, di ambilnya bunga itu, lalu dia menghirup wangi bunga itu.

Dilihatnya ada sebuah surat yang diselipkan di dalam bunga itu.

 _Hai selamat pagi, bagaimana kabarmu? Semoga kau selalu sehat dan tersenyum._ Yah itulah isi surat itu.

Senyuman makin mengembang dibibirnya, Himeka sampai tertawa kecil melihat surat itu.

Dibawanya bunga dan surat itu kedalam apartemennya, lalu bunga itu di tata dengan rapi didalam sebuah vas.

Himeka selalu menerima bunga itu setiap hari, dia tak tau siapa yang memberikannya, karena di surat pertama yang didapatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu berisi agar dia tidak perlu mencari tau siapa yang mengirimnya, si penulis surat itu hanya ingin agar dia menikmati keindahan bunga itu tidak lebih.

"Si mawar merah." Gumam Himeka dalam hati.

Si mawar merah adalah julukkan yang diberikan oleh Himeka kepada si pengirim yang tak diketahui identitasnya.

Bahkan si mawar merah itu pernah memberinya kado ulang tahun dan tidak ketinggalan sebuket bunga mawar dan suratnya.

Setelah dirasa bunganya cukup rapi, dia meletakkan di meja ruang tamu dan pergi menuju tempat kerjanya, tempat penitipan anak.

XXX

"Selamat pagi _minna_!" Sapa Himeka begitu sampai ditempat kerjanya.

"Hai selamat pagi Hime, jadi kau dapat apa hari ini dari si mawar merah?" Tanya temannya, Sizumi dengan nada jahil.

Himeka langsung senyum-senyum, dia langsung mengeluarkan surat yang didapatnya tadi dari tasnya.

Suzumi langsung merebut surat itu dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Ah manis sekali si pengirim ini, dia romantis sekali aku jadi iri denganmu." Kata Suzumi sambil menyenggol bahu Himeka.

Himeka hanya tersenyum.

Penitipan anak pun mulai ramai dengan para orang tua yang menitipkan anak mereka.

"Tolong titip dia ya."

"Tolong jaga anak saya ya."

"Nanti saya akan kembali kesini jam 5 sore."

Itulah perkataan para orang tua yang menitipkan anaknya di tempat Himeka berkerja.

Biasanya si pengasuh akan mengatakan, "tentu saja." Atau "tenang saja."

Himeka sedang menemani tiga orang anak yang sedang bermain boneka beruang bersama.

Salah seorang anak menarik bagian bawah baju Himeka.

"Ya?" Tanya Himeka.

"Ehm kakak apa kakak sudah punya pacar?" Tanya anak itu dengan polosnya.

Himeka hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus surai cokelat anak itu, "kakak belum punya pacar."

"Kenapa kakak belum punya? Kakak kan cantik." Tanya anak itu lagi.

"Sudah sebaiknya kau main sana, tuh temanmu sudah menunggu." Kata Himeka sambil menunjuk ke kumpulan anak sedang main masak-masakkan.

Himeka hanya menghela napas panjang setelah anak itu pergi.

"Kurasa kau kau harus punya pacar, anak kecil saja sampai bertanya begitu." Kata Sizumi sambil menepuk pundak Himeka.

"Entahlah itu tidak terpikirkan olehku." Jawab Himeka sambil merapikan mainan yang berserakkan.

"Ayolah kau jangan terpaku dengan masa lalu, mentang-mentang cowo sahabatmu itu pernah melukaimu." Kata Suzumi santai.

Himeka langsung menatap tajam Suzumi, "aku tak ingin membahas itu."

Suzumi langsung terdiam, rupanya masa lalu temannya masih berbekas.

XXX

"Dadah hati-hati ya." Himeka melambaikan tangan kepada anak-anak yang sudah dijemput oleh orang tuanya.

Matahari mulai tenggelam perlahan di barat.

Setelah satu persatu anak-anak sudah pulang semua, kini giliran Himeka pulang ke apartemennya.

"Sudah ya aku pulang dulu." Himeka menyampirkan tasnya di pundaknya.

"Hahaha iya keren banget." Teman-temannya malah pada asyik sendiri.

Himeka yang merasa penasaran langsung menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang duduk di lantai.

"Kalian ngebicarain apa sih?" Tanya Himeka.

"Itu loh kazekage kita." Jawab Sizumi.

"Kenapa dengan kazekage?" Tanya Himeka penasaran.

"Issh masa kau tak tau sih, kazekage kita yang sekarang kan tampan banget." Jawab Sizumi lagi dan diikuti dengan anggukan dari yang lain.

"Masa sih? Aku gak pernah lihat wajah kazekage kita yang sekarang." Jawab Himeka datar.

"Makanya kalo libur jangan dirumah aja kerjaannya cuma tidur, jalan-jalan dong kayak kita, kita aja gak sengaja pas lagi jalan terus ketemu sama kazekage yang kebetulan lewat, ah dia tampan." Jawab Sizumi dengan penuh semangat.

"Memang siapa kazekage kita yang sekarang?" Tanya Himeka lagi.

"Duh masa gitu aja gak tau sih, namanya kazekage Gaara."

Himeka hanya terdiam saat dia menyebutkan nama Gaara.

"Kuharap bukan dia." Gumamnya dalam hati.

XXX

Himeka pulang ke apartemennya dengan raut wajah kusut dan lelah.

Dia lelah karena harus mengurus anak-anak yang dititipkan, dan juga harus mendengar nama Gaara.

Gaara adalah nama yang tidak ingin di dengarnya lagi. Dan kini nama itu disebut sebagai kazekage di desanya.

Pikiran tentang masa lalunya mulai menyeruak di pikirannya.

 **Flasback.**

 **6 tahun yang lalu.**

"Hei ayo cepat ichibi mengamuk lagi ayo pergi dari desa!" Kata seorang shinobi.

Himeka yang mendengar itu langsung berlari ke luar rumah, bukan ke luar desa, melainkan ke tempat dimana Gaara berada sekarang, yaitu hutan.

"Himeka jangan kesana!" Tangan Himeka langsung ditarik oleh ibunya.

"Tidak! Aku akan kesana! Akan kuhentikan Gaara karena dia sahabatku." Himeka langsung menepis tangan ibunya.

"Himeka!" Ibu dan ayahnya langsung mengejarnya.

Setibanya di tempat Gaara berada, dia melihat Gaara yang sudah setengah badannya menjadi ichibi.

"Gaara hentikan jangan merusak desa!" Himeka langsung berteriak kencang tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya pohon sudah tumbang sebagian.

"ROAAAAR!" Suara ichibi pun menggelegar.

"Gaara!" Himeka masih terus beteriak.

"Himeka jangan dekati dia, ayo kita harus pergi." Ayah ibunya langsung menarik tangan anaknya agar menjauh.

"GAARA!" Himeka terus meneriaki namanya.

Gaara menoleh kearah Himeka dan kedua orang tuanya. Memeperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah setengah ichibi dengan jelas.

"Gaara." Air mata keluar di matanya.

"Himeka ayo pergi." Ayah dan ibunya masih terus memaksa anak mereka.

Gaara yang sekarang dalam kendali ichibi benar-benar tak terkendali.

 **Bash.** Kibasan ekor ichibi pun diterima oleh mereka dan mengenai kedua orang tua Himeka. Beruntung Himeka langsung menunduk saat ekor itu melewatinya. Tapi tidak dengan ayah ibunya.

"Ayah ibu!" Himeka langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat ayah ibunya terpental mengenai pohon besar dan kini tak sadarkan diri.

Himeka langsung berlari ke tempat orang tuanya yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Ayah ibu." Panggil Himeka pelan sambil mengusap wajah kedua orangtuanya yang di pelipisnya telah mengalir darah segar.

Kedua orang tuanya tak sadarkan diri, dan meninggalkan di tempat kejadian.

"Ayah ibu, tidak jangan tinggalkan aku." Kata Himeka dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi semua wajahnya.

Himeka langsung menatap tajam Gaara.

"Aku benci dirimu, kau bukan Gaara yang kukenal." Ucap Himeka dengan suara agak bergetar menahan tangisan.

Setelah itu Himeka pergi meninggalkan hutan dan tak kembali lagi kesana.

 **Flaskback end.**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyanya sambil menatap bunga mawar yang hampir layu itu.

XXX

 **Di tempat lain...**

Seorang laki-laki sedang duduk dimeja kerjanya, memandangi dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejanya dan melihatnya satu persatu.

Suara ketokkan pintu terdengar dari depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk." Ucapnya tegas.

"Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, tak ada yang terjadi." Ucap salah seorang shinobi.

"Kau telah memberikan bunganya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya sudah saya taruh di depan pintunya tadi." Ucap shinobi itu lagi.

"Bagus, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Ucapnya tegas dan dingin.

"Baik."

Setelah si shinobi itu pergi dari ruangan, masuk lagi seorang laki-laki.

"Hei kau mau sampai kapan begitu." Ucap laki-laki tadi.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Gaara kau sudah bertahun-tahun mengawasinya, memberinya bunga setiap hari, tak ada niatkah kau memberi tau identitasmu." Kata laki-laki itu bernama Kankuro.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

Gaara langsung meninggalkan tempat kerjanya.

Jujur saja dia sama sekali tidak ingin memberitahunya, dia sudah merengut nyawa kedua orang yang sangat di cintainya, apa masih pantas menampakkan wajahku di depannya?

Tapi disisi lain, dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Himeka.

Gaara memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut, kenangan menyakitkan itu harus teringat lagi.

Jika dulu didalam dirinya tak ada ichibi mungkin sampai sekarang dia masih bisa berteman dengan Himeka.

Jika dia memberitahukan identitasnya, dia takut Himeka akan membencinya dan bunga mawar sudah tak ada guna nya lagi.

"Mungkin aku harus melakukannya." Ucap Gaara pelan.

XXX

Seperti biasa di depan pintu rumahnya ada sebuah bunga dan secarik kertas.

Tapi ada yang tak biasa hari ini.

 _Kalo kau ingin tau siapa aku, temui aku di taman._ Itulah sesuatu yang tidak biasa hari ini, biasanya surat yang diterima Himeka pasti berisi kata-kata penyemangat atau mengenai kabarnya.

Himek langsung tersenyum senang, sudah lama dia ingin bertemu dengan si mawar merah itu.

Himeka langsung mengenakan baju terbaiknya, sebuah _dress_ berwarna merah berlengan sedang, dibagian bawahnya agak bergelombang, lalu dipadukan dengan _flat shoes_ berwarna putih.

Sesampainya di taman, Himeka melihat kesekeliling, sepi tak ada satu pun orang disana.

"Kemana ya dia?" Himeka bertanya dalam hati.

"Lama menunggu Himeka." Kata seseorang di belakangnya.

"Ah tidak aku-" kata-katanya tercekat dileher. Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Gaara.

"Kau sedang apa kemari?" Tanya Himeka dengan suara bergetar.

"Akulah si mawar merah itu Himeka." Kata Gaara.

"Tidak kau bercanda kan."

"Aku tidak bercanda, itu adalah pemberian dariku." Ucap Gaara sambil menatap lirih Himeka.

Himeka dengan cepat menggeleng, dia ingin langsung bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

"Tidak ini tidak mungkin, kenapa kau-" omongannya terpotong oleh Gaara.

"Kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku melakukan itu kan, aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya membalas rasa bersalahku tapi kupikir jika kau menerima sesuatu mungkin bisa menjadi penyemangatmu." Jelas Gaara sorot matanya meredup.

Rasanya hati Himeka belum siap menerima kenyataan ini, surat yang selalu menyemangatinya, mendukunganya selalu, dan bunga mawar yang menciptakan kedamaian saat Himeka melihatnya ternyata dikirim oleh Gaara, orang yang tak ingin lagi di temuinya.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan, waktu itu aku benar-benar tak terkendali, maaf." Ucapnya lirih.

"Aku tak bisa memaaf-" omongannya terputus lagi saat dua orang dibelakang Gaara muncul.

"Dia sudah berubah Himeka." Kata seseorang yang tak lain adalah Temari.

"Dia itu kazekage sekarang." Ucap Kankuro.

"Kak Temari, kak Kankuro." Himeka menatap kedua orang itu yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Percayalah dia tidak akan menyakitimu." Kankuro mengangkat salah satu jempolnya sambil melebarkan senyumannya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" Tanya Himeka dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Akatsuki telah melepas ichibi dari tubuhku, nyawaku pun hampir melayang beruntung nenek Chiyo menyelamatkan ku." Gaara berkata sambil memejamkan mata. Mengingat saat itulah dia baru saja mengerti arti dari teman.

"Kalau ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membalas dendammu, kau boleh mengambil nyawaku." Gaara berlutut didepan Himeka sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

Menurut Gaara beginilah caranya, biasanya nyawa selalu dibalas dengan nyawa kan, dan dia pantas mendapatkannya.

Tapi yang dirasakan Gaara bukan lah sebuah benda tajam yang menggores kulitnya atau pukulan keras yang dapat membuatnya mati, melainkan sepasang tangan yang melingkar di lehernya memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Himeka." Gaara membuka matanya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang bagaimana rasa bersalahmu dan aku mengerti bagaimana kondisimu saat ichibi merasuki tubuhmu." Jelas Himeka sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Maaf aku minta maaf hiks hiks." Gaara tak dapat menahan tangisannya.

"Sudahlah Gaara, itu sudah berlalu, lagipula kau tidak ingin melakukannya juga kan jika bukan karena ichibi." Himeka menepuk nepuk pelan kepala Gaara.

"Aku senang dengan semua kirimanmu, terima kasih ya." Himeka tersenyum.

"Aku jadi menyukaimu." Ucap Himeka sambil sedikit tertawa.

Gaara pun membalas, "aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu."

 **The end.**

 **Horee cerita saya telah selesai ^^**

 **Bagaimana apa kalian suka?**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya...**


End file.
